Time Warp
by MuffinDino the Chocolate Rebel
Summary: Four years. It had been four years since Timekeeper left Elementa. Traveling to Earth, she discovers Starfire and finds the Titans, a new formed superhero group. Will she become a Titan or will her past and Slade get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**I've always liked Teen Titans, and I created a little character for it.**

Name: Timekeeper ( I liked it, so...yeah.)

Age: I'm not sure about their age, so I'll just say that they are 16 or so.

Personality: Quiet, brave, she has multi-personalities, meaning she's nice one second, mean the next.

Home: A planet called Elementa. All the citizens have an elemental power.

Powers: controls time, controls weather, she can teleport.

Description: Short white hair with spikey ends, a tiger-lily in her hair, blue and white top, a gem necklace, white and blue bellbottoms, knee high white boots.

Other things: Her eyes turn blue when she uses her powers, her planet was destroyed, she can warp time to tell a human from the past about upcoming troubles.

**Welp, that's all about her! I am going to put up the first chapter along with this. Also, I might as well put my updating schedule here.**

Sundays: Daughter of a Triangle ( Gravity Falls)

Mondays: Callie One-Shots ( Gravity Falls)

Tuesdays:Time Warp Titan( This hunk o' story)

Wednesdays: Welcome to Gravity Falls ( Guess.)

Thursdays: Sisters Forever ( The Witch's House)

Fridays: Poke Trainer ( Pokemon! My childhood love)

Saturdays: Random story pick! I'll update any story and you'll never know what it is!

**I guess that's it! See ya next at the first chapter! ~ This Muffin lover**


	2. Chapter 1: Leaving Home

**Yay! Welcome to...THE BEGINNING. Let's get on to the disclamer.**

**Muffin: *walks past Titans with headphones***

**Robin: Woah woah woah, who the heck are you?**

**Muffin: * pulls of headphones* Me? I'm just here to record your adventures with Timekeeper!**

**Cyborg: Who?**

**Muffin: Well, she's just a person...just wait.**

**Robin: We don't really want you here.**

**Muffin: Let me guess: * puts on a weird face* Oh, you don't own us! BLAH BLAH BLAH!**

**()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Honey, get up. Please get up!" A woman shook a rather small girl from slumber. Her face was filled with worry, her eyes pleading for the girl to rise.

"Hm? Mother? W-what's going on?" She mumbled, wiping the sleep from her catlike eyes.

"Elementa has been attacked. We must get out of our castle quickly. Your siblings have gotten into the escape pod. You have to get to them so you can be safe. Go!"

"But what about you?"

"Don't worry, your father and the guards are fighting the intruder off. The citizens are helping too. GO!" She screamed as her daughter flew out the room and into the hallway. It echoed the fire crackling, bombs exploding, and powers shooting from the citizens. The girl began to cry. Her beautiful planet was being destroyed! She rammed the escape door open and saw her two siblings in the pod, waiting for her.

"Hurry, Timekeeper!" One boy ordered.

"Calm down, Blitz, Timekeeper! We will be fine!" The older girl snapped as she shut the opened hatch. She pressed multiple buttons and the engine roared to life. It blasted out of the small room and into the red sky.

"Mother, Father!" Timekeeper yelled out the window.

"Timekeeper, we might not see them again. But I will take care of you two. I know somebody from the planet Tamaran. Miss Starfire. She is very nice, so you will be safe."

"But Mother and Father said that they will be back..."

"We all make promises we can't keep!" Her sister snapped, Timekeeper shrinking back into her seat. Blitz turned to the sister, a stern look contaminating his usually gentle eyes.

"Helios! That is no way to talk to our younger sister! We will ALL be calm and try to be optimistic. Understand?"

"Blitz...Mother promised she will be back. Father did too."

"If they don't return, just remember they are in here." He pointed to her heart and wrapped his arm around her. She blinked sadly and watched out the window. A shadow watched them go off into the foggy sky and raised his arm. He raised his arm and shot a laser to the pod, causing it to fall to the ground.

"Helios! What's going on?" Timekeeper screamed and grabbed the wheel. It did nothing to help them as they crashed into the ground. The hatch popped open and the three looked up at the figure behind it.

"Ah, yes. I figured you'd be in here, Timekeeper." It said in a monotonous voice. It grabbed Timekeeper's arm and pulled her out.

"TIMEKEEPER! Let her go!" Blitz yelled, firing a flame at the person.

"Who are you?!" Timekeeper whimpered, falling to the ground in pain.

"My name is Slade, but you can call me master."

" What?!" Timekeeper watched her siblings crawl out and bombard him with fireballs and shocks of lightning. Helios glanced back at Timekeeper and ordered her to escape.

"GO!" She screamed. Timekeeper watched the person throw them off and poked at buttons on his wrist. The two seemed to flicker on the ground, then fizz out.

"Where did they go?" Timekeeper asked, looking up at Slade.

"It's not like it matters. We must go, apprentice. You need to begin training." He pulled her up and directed her to a copper, black, and gray ship. She pulled away from him and raised her fists at him.

"If you don't tell me where they went, I will freeze you for ! million centuries!" She yelled.

"They went to a star and a rock. Now we have to get going."

"NO!" She screamed, flying inot the empty black void known as space. She watched the ship fly behind her.

" I need to get to civilization...Ah! Tamaran!" She noticed the bright planet and flew in, quickly losing Slade.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()

"We will take care of you until you are sixteen," A fiery red head told Timekeeper." When I go to Earth, a planet filled with humans. We may go together if you wish."

"Yes please, Miss Starfire. My sister was originally going to bring me here."

"I understand. You must be going through pain."

"I am."

"It's okay. We should get to the feast. Unless you want to go to your room?"

"I'll go to my room."

"I will direct you there."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()( )()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**I am proud of this first chapter. Although, I probably won't write about too much sadness and shtuff. Anything else? Uh...NOPE! Until next chapter!**


End file.
